L'alchimiste des émotions
by Serleena
Summary: La nuit où Maes doit mourir, il est secouru par une personne qu'il croyait morte. Ensemble, ils vont tenir tête aux homonculus qui sont après lui.
1. La nuit cruciale

**Ma nouvelle fic ! Ca vous plaît? Dois-je continuer ? Je me rappelle pas trop de l'épisode où Maes meurt, alors pardon pour le amnque de précisions ou les incohérences.**

**Persos pas à moi.**

* * *

23h00. Maes Hughes est toujours à son bureau, en train de faire des recherches. Sur une militaire, Juliet Douglas. En théorie, c'est la secrétaire du Généralissime. En théorie seulement, car Maes a découvert qu'elle est morte il y a un bon bout de temps. C'est aussi la militaire qui aurait déclenché le conflit d' Ishbal, en tuant accidentellement un enfant. Alors si elle est morte, qui est la secrétaire ?

La réponse que trouve Maes ne lui plaît du tout. Il décide d'aller voir Marcoh, il a des questions à lui poser. En partant, il congédia Shiezka, qui n'y comprend rien. Puis il va trouver la secrétaire et demande à voir le docteur. La soi-disant Juliet l'accompagne.

" Au fait, c'était comment à Ishbal ?" demande Maes.

" Je n'en sais rien." répond-elle.

Oh oh. Les soupçons de Maes se confirment. Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte.

" Vous voulez me faire croire que Marcoh est là-dedans ?" lance Maes.

Juliet hoche la tête. Il ne la croit pas, et préfère partir. Mais quand il se retourne, c'est pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets. Elle a pointé desongles anormalement longs sur son cou. Maes remarque le tatouage rouge sur sa poitrine. Il sait ce qu'elle est.

" C'est un beau tatouage que tu as là ma jolie." dit-il.

Lust lui écharpe l'épaule, Maes lui lance un couteau dans la tête.

" Attention !" entend-il.

C'est le lieutenant Ross, elle vient lui porter secours. Tous deux prennent la fuite.

" Ah il se défends bien. C' est à moi de faire ça d'habitude." dit Lust en ôtant la lame de son front.

Dehors, Maes et Ross courent toujours. En lui parlant, le militaire remarque une anomalie chez sa collègue. Finalement ils arrivent à une cabine téléphonique. Maes doit absolument joindre son meilleur ami. Hélas, Roy est injoignable. Le soldat raccroche, et se tourne vers le lieutenant qui lui tourne le dos.

" Et maintenant, j'ai quelque chose qui vous intéresse personnellement. Le lieutenant Ross a un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche." dit-il en mettant un de ses couteaux sous son oreille.

" Que voulez-vous quelque fois on se montre négligent. C'est mieux comme ça ?" réponds la fausse Maria en faisant apparaître le grain.

Sans attendre davantage, Maes lui ouvre la gorge. Le double de Ross s'écroule.

" Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut que je rentre. Ma p'tite femme m'attends." reprends Maes en tournant les talons.

" Votre femme est ici. Profitez-en pour lui dire adieu."

Maes découvre alors Gracia sa femme, qui pointe un pistolet sur lui. Il sait, il sent qu'il est en danger mais il est incapable de réagir. C'est sa femme, il ne peut pas lui fairedu mal.

Tou à coup, quelque chose touche l' homonculus. Maes voit ses yeux s'équarquiller sous la peur. Envy se met à trembler comme une feuille. Il ne comprends pas, que lui arrive-t-il ? D'où vient cette terreur sans nom qu'il ressent sans raison ? Envy n'en sait rien. Il lâche son arme, et se met à crier de peur.

Maes le regarde sans comprendre. Il ne remarque pas l'individu qui lui fonce dessus et attrape son poignet.

" COURS !"

Maes suit alors celui qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Tous deux court dans les rues sombres. Son sauveur s'arrête devant une voiture dont il brise la vitre arrière. La portière s'ouvre, et Maes est poussé brutalement dedans. Puis la même chose arrive à la vitre avant, et l'individu s'assoit au volant, trafiquent les fils et démarre sous les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

Envy est recroquevillé sur le sol. Il a reprit sa forme habituelle, mais a encore les yeux révulsés par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Lust, qui le découvre dans cette position, est sutpéfaite. 

" Envy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et notre cible où est-elle ? " demande l'homonculus.

" Je ... sais pas ... parti." articule l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?" reprend Lust.

La peur que ressent Envy disparaît peu à peu. Il parvient à s'asseoir.

" C'était pas lui. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quelque chose m'a touché dans le dos ... et là j'ai ressentit une de ces trouilles. Une vraie terreur, à te faire avoir une crise cardiaque. J'ai jamais ressentit une horreur pareille, et je veux plus jamais la ressentir." explique-t-il.

Envy, avoir peur ? C'est impossible. Hormis leur maître rien ne lui fait peur. Et encore, Lust n'est pas sûr qu'il en ait peur. Alors qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais en revanche leur cible est encore en vie.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Maes essaie de retenir le sang qui s'échappe de son épaule. 

Un peu plus il serait en train de se vider complètement. Si cette personne n'était pas intervenue, il serait sûrement mort.

" Excusez-moi. Mais j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes." demande-t-il.

" Tu sauras tout quand je t'aurais mis en sécurité."

Cette voix ... il lui semble la reconnaître. C'est celle d'une femme en tout cas.

Maes se tait. Il repense à ce qui vient de se passer. L'homonculus ... il avait pris l'apparence de Gracia pour le tuer. Quelle horreur. Apparemment on ne pouvait pas les tuer en leur ouvrant simplement la gorge. Donc, l'autre homonculus devait être encore en vie elle aussi.

La voiture s'arrête. Sa sauveuse en sort et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Maes sort, et elle le conduit dans un immeuble. Ils montent trois étages, et s'arrêtent devant un appartement. Elle ouvre la porte et le fait entrer. Maes est conduit à la salle de bains. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Quand la lumière s'allume en revanche, il pousse un cri de surprise. La personne qui se tient devant lui lui ressemble beaucoup. Mêmes yeux vert, même couleur de cheveux, même nez, même bouche ... tout est comme lui.

" Ce n'est pas possible ..." souffle-t-il.

" Bonsoir Maes. Ca faisait longtemps pas vrai ?" dit-elle en souriant.

" Mon dieu ... c'est vraiment toi ?" reprend-il.

" Ca en a l'air. Je suis arrivée pile à temps."

" Maya ... j'arrive pas à le croire ... comment est-ce possible ? Je te croyais morte." fit Maes en se levant.

" Non, seulement amnésique. Ma mémoire a mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, et même après je n'ai pas pu venir te retrouver." expliqua Maya.

Maes sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis il serra Maya contre lui, avec son bras valide. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte. Maes renifla, les larmes coulant sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Maya elle-même ne retint pas les siennes.

" Si tu savais comme tu m'a manquée ... me suis sentit si seul après l'accident." avoua Maes.

" Et moi alors ! Cinq ans loin de ma famille, dans les montagnes du Shandar je te dis pas."

Maes l'embrassa sur la tête.

" Les montagnes du Shandar tu dis ?"

" Vi. Le train a déraillé là-bas tu te souviens ? Enfin pas loin." répondit Maya.

Maes hocha la tête. Maya décida de s'occuper de sa blessure. Elle l'aida à ôter sa veste, et nettoya la plaie.

" Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital pour bien faire." reprit-elle.

" Sauf qu'ils me retrouveront là-bas."

" Au fait, c'était quoi ces trucs ?" demanda Maya.

" Des homonculus. Des êtres humains créés par l'alchimie. Aïe."

" Pardon. Eh ben, quelle éraflure ! Qui tu appelais ?"

" Roy. D'ailleurs il faut que je le rappelle."

Maya sourit. Elle serait contente de le revoir celui-là aussi. Maes se leva, et demanda un téléphone. Maya le conduisit au salon. Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Roy répondit sans attendre.

" Enfin te voilà ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure." fit Maes.

" J'étais dans le train. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pour m'appeler aussi tard ça doit être grave." répondit Roy.

" C'est rien de le dire. Mais retrouve-moi plutôt ... où ça au fait ?" demanda Maes en se tournant vers Maya.

" 18 rue Solis. 3ème étage, porte 10."

Maes répéta l'adresse, puis raccrocha. Il regarda ensuite Maya avec une infinie tendresse.

" J'ai au moins un million de questions à te poser." dit-il.

" Chaque chose en son temps. Ton meilleur ami va arriver, et on aura des choses plus importantes que parler de mon passé." répondit Maya.

Maes acquiesça. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Roy sonna à la porte. Ce fut Maes qui ouvrit et le tira au-dedans.

" Quel accueil ! Mais ... tu es blessé !" remarqua le colonel.

" Je vais tout te dire. Mais viens par là, il y a quelqu'un que je veux que tu voie."

Maes le conduisit au salon. Roy resta bouche bée en découvrant qui était sur le canapé.

" Ce ... Maya ! Maya c'est toi ?" demanda Roy interdit.

" Bonsoir Roy." dit-elle.

" Content voir que tu te souviens de ma jumelle." fit Maes.

Roy garda les yeux sur elle. C'était bien elle, la soeur jumelle de Maes. Pourtant, il avait cru qu'elle était décédée cinq ans plus tôt. Pourtant elle était bien là, devant lui. Bien vivante. Et toujours aussi belle.


	2. Explications et hypothèses

Chapitre 2 ! Où nos héros échaffaudent des hypothèses.

* * *

Maes et Roy passèrent la nuit chez Maya. Ce fut son frère qui alla la réveiller en allumant la lumière de sa chambre.

" Debout soeurette !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Grgnfff !" fit Maya.

" Allez ! Sinon je te chatouille comme autrefois." avertit Maes.

" Si tu veux te faire massacrer à coup d'oreiller ... vas-y."

Maes pouffa de rire, et la laissa se lever. Maya était encore à moitié endormie quand elle les rejoignit. Roy rougit en la voyant avec une simple chemise. Maes pour sa part lui flanqua un coup de pied.

" Waïeuh ! "fit Roy.

Maes lui lança un regard du style : _arrête de mater ma soeur_. Roy lui lança un regard colérique en réponse. Maya se servit un une tasse de café, et bâilla en s'asseyant.

" Comment va ton épaule ?" demanda-t-elle à son frère.

" Me fait un mal de chien mais bon ..."

" Ca ... dis-moi, tu vis seul ?"

" Non, j'ai une femme et une fille."

" Oh ? Chuis tata ?" sourit Maya.

" Oui. Tu veux voir ses photos ?" proposa Maes.

" _Et allez ! De bon matin c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! Enfin, je peux pas lui en vouloir._" se dit Roy en buvant.

Maes sortit des photos de sa fille et commença sa séance de gagatisme profond. Maya trouva sa nièce adorable.

" Euh ... par contre : t'es toujours obligé de gagatiser comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ? Elle-t-y pas trognon mon Elysia-chou ? Hein hein ?"

" Maes ... arrête ça, t'as vraiment l'air d'un débile en phase terminale là."

Roy pouffa de rire, et tourna la tête pour cacher son hilarité.

" Rhoooh ! Mais de quoi tu parle ? " fit Maes, en rangeant ses photos.

" Bon, je vais adapter mon langage au tien. Il va-t-y arrêter ça, mon franginou tout chou, passke que là il est plus que ridicule ! Hein qu'y va arrêter, hein hein ? Mon frérounet tout mimi !" reprit Maya en faisant une parfaite imitation de Maes gagatisant.

Roy éclata franchement de rire. Maes se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire bouffer ses photos à sa jumelle.

" Pour la peine je te montrerais plus de photos de ma fille." décréta Maes en rangeant ses clichés.

" Oh ben merde alors ! T'es vraiment trop cruel avec ta pauvre soeur." répliqua Maya en sortant.

" Hmph !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était habillé.

" Tu devrais faire déménager ta petite famille si possible. Les homonculus ne vont pas se priver de ce moyen de t'atteindre." dit Maya.

" Tu as raison. Je vais aller les retrouver, Gracia doit être morte d'inquiétude." répondit Maes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gracia sauta au cou de son mari.

" Où étais-tu ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré." dit-elle.

" Je suis désolé ma chérie. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses hier soir." répondit Maes.

" Papa !" fit Elysia en courant vers son père.

" Ah ! Ma princesse !"

Maes prit sa fille dans ses bras. Gracia salua Roy et Maya. Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement à la vue de cette dernière. Elle était le portrait de Maes.

" Chérie, Elysia, je vous présente ma soeur jumelle. Maya." annonça Maes.

" Ta soeur jumelle ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une jumelle." fit Gracia en les faisant entrer.

" C'est parce que je l'avais perdue avant de te rencontrer."

" Tu es ma tata alors ?" demanda Elsyia.

" Eh oui !" sourit Maya.

Elysia lui rendit son sourire. Elle semblait contente d'avoir une tante. Tout le monde s'asssit au salon. Maes raconta à sa femme toute l'histoire de la veille, pendant qu' Elysia jouait sur le tapis. Gracia fut horrifiée par son récit. Mais elle se montra hésitante quant à l'idée de se séparer de son mari.

" Ce serait plus prudent pour vous madame Hughes. Vous êtes le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre, et ils ne vont pas laisser passer ça." intervint Maya.

" Vous avez probablement raison. Nous irons chez ma mère." se résigna Gracia.

Maes approuva. Puis il se tourna vers sa soeur :

" Et maintenant, si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur toi ?"

" Pourquoi pas. Revenons donc en arrière, le jour de mon accident." commença Maya.

" Ce jour-là, dit-elle, papa et moi étions partir pour Shandar, alors moins dangereux que maintenant. Il devait rencontrer des gens pour y ouvrir un magasin. Nous étions partis en train. Le voyage allait être long, et je m'ennuyais déjà de la maison. Mais papa voulait qu'on lui succède, et puisque tu devais aller chez le médecin avec maman, c'est moi qui l'ai suivi. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à proximité des montagnes. Je m'en souviens très bien : il faisait nuit mais le train a fait un tel vacarme tout à coup ..."

Maya s'interrompit. Elle entendait encore cet affreux grincement métallique.

" Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Tout était sens dessus dessous, les bagages sortaient de leur filets, moi je tombais par terre ... et puis ce fut la chute. Le train avait déraillé sur un pont. Je rappelle être passée par une fenêtre. Après ma tête a heurté quelque chose et ça été le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une maison, avec une femme. Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Cette femme, qui s'appelait Neyra, m'a gardée chez elle et m'a appris son alchimie. Elle m'a donné cette bague sur laquelle est gravé un cercle de son invention."

Maya montra alors sa main droite, dont le majeur était orné d'une bague en argent, avec un curieux triangle.

" Tu as donc utilisé de l'alchimie contre l' homonculus hier soir. Pourtant je n'ai vu aucune transmutation." releva Maes.

" C'est parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mon alchimie est très particulière, en ce sens que je ne transmute pas de la matière visible." répondit Maya.

" Comment ça ?" intervint Roy.

" Je m'explique. Neyra se servait en fait des émotions, qu'elle pouvait ainsi transmettre à n'importe quel être vivant pouvant se mouvoir et penser par lui-même. Même si c'est de manière infime. Il y a des sensations communes aux humains et aux animaux, comme la peur, la faim, la colère ... bref cette bague me permet d'en faire autant, et de les moduler. Pour débarrasser mon frère de l'homonculus, je lui ai fait ressentir une peur intense qui l'a paralysé juste assez pour qu'on prenne la fuite." raconta Maya.

" Oh je vois. En effet c'est spécial comme alchimie." fit Maes.

" Mais très pratique. Les émotions ont bien plus de puissance qu'on ne l'imagine. A trop forte dose certaines sont mortelles."

" Lesquelles par exemple ?" interrogea Roy.

" La peur. Si j'y vais franco, je peux provoquer une crise cardiaque. Le chagrin aussi, qui peut conduire au suicide. Le rire, qui peut couper la respiration. Et plusieurs combinées et très fortes preuvent littéralement provoquer une overdose."

Maes eut un sifflement impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les émotions pouvaient être utilisée en alchimie.

" Et donc, cette femme t'a enseigné sa science. Mais ensuite ?" reprit-il.

" Ensuite, ma mémoire m'est revenue au bout de trois ans. Je me suis rappelée de tout, mon identité, l'accident, la famille ... mais partir n'a pas été simple. Neyra habitait dans la montagne, qui est remplie de créatures affreuses. Et puis je n'avais pas fini mon apprentissage. Quand ce fut fait, je quittais Neyra et descendit dans le pays. Je voulais d'abord retrouver papa. Hélas, il était mort. J'ai d'abord trouvé un petit job pour augmenter les économies que m'avait remis Neyra, et je suis partie. Je suis arrivée à Central il y a une semaine. La nuit où je t'ai trouvé, je revenais d'un bar. Je n'en ait pas cru mes yeux de te voir là. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la chose qui a faillit te tuer. Quand je l'ai vu se relever l'air de rien et en changeant d'apparence ... mon sang a fait trois tours dans le mauvais sens."

" A qui le dis-tu ! Donc tu es devenue alchimiste ?" reprit Maes.

" Oui, l'alchimiste des émotions. Mais attention, je sais quand même faire une transmutation."

" On n'en doute pas."

" Et vous deux ? " questionna Maya.

" Nous sommes militaires. Je travaille aux renseignements. Roy est aussi alchimiste, c'est le Flame Alchemist et il est colonel. J'ai aussi fondé une famille comme tu as pu le voir." répondit Maes.

Maya hocha la tête.

" A présent qu'on en sait plus sur chacun, je propose de revenir à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe." suggéra Roy.

" Les homonculus. D'après ce que Maes a découvert, y'en a une chez vous. Moi j'ai noté autre chose. Leurs noms évoquent un des sept péchés capitaux. On en a déjà vu trois, il doit logiquement en rester quatre." fit Maya.

" Le Full Metal Alchemist m'a parlé d'un certain Envy, une Lust et un Gluttony. Si je me souviens bien, Lust a les ongles très longs, est brune avec une robe vert noir et des gants, Envy a les cheveux verts et peut changer d'apparence, et enfin Gluttony est un petit gros chauve." exposa Maes.

" Tu as eu affaire à Lust et Envy donc." devina Roy.

" Oui. Mais la secrétaire je ne sais fichtrement pas qui elle est ni quel estson pouvoir."

" Il nous reste comme possibilités Sloth, Wrath, Greed et Pride." fit Maya.

" Je me demande si votre Généralissime sait que sa secrétaire est une homonculus." dit Gracia.

" Remarque très intéressante, madame Hughes. Parce que s'il le sait, il se pourrait très bien qu'il en soit un lui-même." releva Maya.

" Ca me semble hautement improbable. C'est notre supérieur à tous, je ne vois pas ce qu'un homonculus ferait à la tête de l'armée." contredit Roy.

" Au contraire, son idée se tient. Comme il est Généralissime il est au-dessus de tout soupçon, et comme c'est l'armée qui dirige le pays il a tous les pouvoirs.Qui sait ce qu'une créature sans âme pourrait faire." objecta Maes.

" Déclencher des guerres." répondit Gracia.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

" Mais alors ... Ishbal ... ce serait la faute des homonculus ?" dit Roy.

" Possible. Edward m'a dit que pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale, il fallait des vies humaines. Rien ne nous dit que cette guerre n'a pas été décidée dans ce but. Selon Ed ils veulent aussi la pierre." répondit Roy.

" C'est vraiment affreux." reprit Gracia.

" En effet. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir les arrêter, vu la position de certains et leur capacité à revenir d'entre les morts."

" Moi je suggère déjà qu'on te garde en vie le plus longtemps possible. Quand le moment sera venu, tu pourras témoigner." dit Maya.

" La parole d'un simple soldat contre le Généralissime ... je te trouve bien optimiste." répliqua Maes.

" Tout homonculus qu'il soit, si les gens te croient il aura du mal à s'en sortir."

" Ta soeur a raison. S'ils pensaient que personne ne te croirait ils n'auraient pas essayé de te tuer." approuva Roy.

" Commençons par mettre ta famille à l' abri, on avisera ensuite." reprit Maya.

Maes se rendit à ses arguments. La bataille s'annonçait rude, mais il se sentait prêt à lutter. Il avait vu tant d'horreur à Ishbal ... penser que ce conflit avait été décidé pour un caillou, même la pierre philosophale l'écoeurait. Aucune vie n'en remplaçait une autre.


	3. Kidnapping

**Bon, j'ai pu écrire le chap 3. Pensez-vous que je doive continuer ?**

* * *

Gracia et sa fille partirent dans l'après-midi. Maes, Maya et Roy les accompagnèrent à la gare.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je ne peux décemment pas me présenter au Q.G, sachant que la secrétaire veut m'assassiner. Seulement, on risque de m'accuser de désertion." fit Maes.

" Mouais. Mais tu as une arme contre les homonculus." dit Roy.

" Ah oui ? " s'étonna Maes.

" Mais oui." reprit Roy en se tournant vers Maya.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Tu veux que je devienne le garde du corps de mon frère ?" dit-elle.

Roy hocha la tête.

" Je vois que nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes." sourit-il.

" Ce n'est pas idiot. Tu es déjà arrivée à stopper l'un d'entre eux, tu pourras sûrement contenir les autres." approuva Maes.

" Entendu. Je ne quitterais pas d'une semelle." accepta Maya.

" Excellent !" sourit son frère.

Tous trois se rendirent à la caserne. Maes inventa une excuse pour son absence de la matinée. Roy se rendit à son bureau.

" Vous voilà enfin colonel ! J'ai appelé chez vous, j'y suis même allée mais vous n'étiez pas là." lança Hawkeye.

" Désolé, mais moins vous en saurez, mieux ça vaudra." répondit Roy.

Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Riza s'avança vers Roy qui s'asseyait.

" Colonel, en tant que votre garde du corps j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Si vous êtes en danger vous devez me le dire." dit-elle sans que les autres l'entende.

" Je sais, lieutenant. Mais pas cette fois. Croyez-moi."

Riza soupira, et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Du côté de chez Maes, Shiezka regarda la nouvelle venue d'un oeil interrogateur.

" _C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à M. Hughes. Ce doit être sa soeur_." pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille était venue pour comprendre les motifs de son licenciement. Mais Maes ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Aussi fit-il signe à sa soeur. Maya pointa sa bague sur Shiezka. Un triangle violet apparu, et un rayon toucha la jeune fille. Elle eut un moment de flou, puis secoua la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Et où suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous étiez venue chercher un poste, mais vous ne nous correspondez pas, vous vous rappelez ?" fit Maes en s'approchant.

" Vaguement ..."

" Permettez que nous vous raccompagnons." ajouta Maya.

Ils conduisirent la jeune fille au-dehors. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Sloth. Maes lui jeta un regard, sans s'arrêter. Une fois Shiezka partie, Maya s'approcha:

" La femme de tout à l' heure, c'était la secrétaire ?"

" Oui. Elle a sûrement déjà informé les autres que je suis toujours en vie."

" Tu es assez en sécurité, ils ne tenteront rien ici. Ca ferait vraiment trop désordre." reprit Maya.

" Non, c'est pourquoi ils vont chercher un autre moyent de m'atteindre. Tu avais juste soeurette. Nous avons bien fait de mettre Gracia et Elysia à l'abri."

" Roy aussi court un danger. C'est ton meilleur ami." fit Maya.

" Il a déjà un excellent garde du corps, en la personne du lieutenant Hawkeye. Je me demande s'il la mise au courant. Viens on va aller le voir."

Maes frappa au bureau de son ami.

" Entrez !"

Il entra suivi de sa soeur, et alla droit vers lui. Il lui chuchota quelques mots, Roy secoua la tête.

" Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?" fit Maes.

" Non. Mais je ne veux pas la mettre en danger."

" Oui je comprends, mais tu es presque autant en danger que moi. Riza doit être prête à te protéger à tout moment."

Roy soupira.

" Hé ! C'est qui cette belle plante ? Une nouvelle ?" fit Havoc.

" Sais pas. Mais t'as vu sa ressemblance avec le major Hughes ?" reprit Breda.

" Ouais." répondit Breda.

" Pas question que je la mette en danger." s'entêta Roy.

" C'est toit qui voit je ne peux pas te forcer." soupira Maes.

Il quitta le bureau suivit de Maya. Roy se passa une main sur le visage, et regarda son lieutenant. Riza s'étonna de sa mine inquiète.

* * *

Sloth entra dans le bureau de Pride.

" Le major est toujours vivant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Mais il a eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai vu une fille avec lui, une inconnue." répondit Sloth.

" Tiens donc ? Une civile ? Je vais les séparer immédiatement." reprit Pride."

" En tout cas, nous allons devoir l'éliminer autrement. Il a une famille il me semble. Nous pourrions les faire enlever et l'obliger à venir à nous. Pour le tuer sans être inquiétés."

" Fais comme tu le sens. Je vais tâcher de savoir qui est cette fille." décida Pride.

Sloth prit le téléphone pour appeler Envy. Ce dernier écouta attentivement ses instructions, puis fit signe à Lust. Il lui relata sa conversation avec Sloth.

* * *

Le soir, Maes téléphona à sa femme. Tout se passait bien, Elysia se plaisait chez sa grand-mère, même si son père lui manquait.

" Le Généralissime ne veut plus que je sois à tes côtés." dit Maya.

" Je sais. Tu es une civile c'est pour ça. Mais comme tu l'as dit je suis moins en danger au Q.G. Toutefois, je vais m'arranger pour être seul le moins possible."

Maes choisit Falman comme second garde du corps. Ainsi, il ne se trouvait pas seul à la merci des homonculus. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un coup de fil alarmé de sa soeur.

" Maes ! J 'ai reçu un appel de la police de la ville où sont ta femme et ta fille !"

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'affola Maes.

" On les a enlevé !"

" QUOI ?"

" Tu as très bien compris ! Rentre aussi vite que tu peux."

Maes raccrocha, et précisa une urgence familiale à ses supérieurs.

" Encore ?" lui répondit-il.

" La dernière fois c'était ma soeur, cette moi c'est ma femme et ma fille. On les a enlevées je dois absolument rentrer !"

" Très bien."

Maes se rua au dehors. Quelques instants plus tard, il déboula chez Maya.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

" Ce sont sûrement ces foutus homonculus. Mais comment ont-il pu les retrouver ? " s'exclama-t-il.

" Aucune idée. Inutile de te demander si tu me suis pour les retrouver." répondit Maya.

" Inutile en effet. Je te jure que quand je retrouverais ces pourritures ce sera leur fête !" enragea Maes.

" Ca ce sera mon boulot. Tu compte prévenir Roy ou pas ?"

" J'en sais rien. Il en sait déjà trop."

" Justement, évitons de nous séparer."

Maes la regarda en silence. Puis il soupira, et passa un coup de fil à son ami.

* * *

Gracia serrait sa fille contre elle. Les homonculus les avaient enfermées dans une cage.

" Je peux les manger ?" demanda Gluttony.

" Non." répondit Lust.

" Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?" demanda Gracia.

" A toi rien. C'est ton mari qu'on veut." répondit Envy.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pour le tuer."

" Vous voulez faire du mal à mon papa ? Vous êtes méchant ! Je vous laisserais pas faire !" s'exclama Elysia en se dégageant des bras de sa mère.

La petite s'accrocha aux barreaux. Envy se pencha, et changea sa tête en celle d'un horrible monstre.

" BOUH !"

" AAAAAAAAAH !" hurla l'enfant en se ruant vers sa mère.

Envy éclata de rire devant sa frayeur. Lust eut simplement un sourire.

* * *

Ce fut Maya qui ouvrit la porte à Roy.

" Bonsoir Maya. Comment va Maes ?"

" Il est fou de rage ça se comprend. Nous allons partir pour les délivrer, tu nous suis ?"

" Naturellement. J'ai déjà trouvé un prétexte."

" Tant mieux."

Maes les rejoignit. Maya avait raison : Roy n'avait jamais vu cette lueur de haine dans les yeux de son ami. Il était clair qu'il ne ferait pas de cadeau aux ravisseurs de sa famille.

" Vous pensez que ce sont les homonculus qui ont fait le coup ?" résuma Roy quand il sut toute l'affaire.

" Qui d'autre à part ces saloperies inhumaines ?" cracha Maes.

" Nous allons commencer par examiner le lieu où ça s'est produit, en espérant y trouver des indices." ajouta Maya.

" Et des témoins aussi.Quand partons-nous ?" demanda Roy.

" Ce soir. J'ai déjà les billets, nous avons juste le temps de manger un morceau et de faire nos valises." annonça Maya.

" Bon, ça me va. On se retrouve à la gare."

Maes et Maya acquièscèrent, et Roy n'eut plus qu'à rentrer. Une heure plus tard tous trois montaient à bord du train qui devait les emmener dans une ville du Sud, Thyrus.


	4. Où il est question d'indices

**Ah ! Je vais profiter un peu du week-end pour avancer ma fic, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà l'idée de la prochaine. Amusez-vous et reviewez !**

* * *

Dans le tain, Roy observa Maya qui dormait paisiblement. Il contempla ses traits fins, ses cils quui ombraient légèrement ses joues, et sa bouche rose. Que d'agréables souvenirs cela lui rappelait. Il était jeune, 15 ans tout juste, tout comme les jumeaux. Maya avait été son premier amour, intense, passionné.  
" Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?" demanda Maes qui lisait le journal.

" Hein ? Oh rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées." répondit Roy.

Maes sourit, tandis que Roy, après un énième coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, regarda le paysage.

" Tu ne l'a jamais vraiment oubliée pas vrai ?" reprit Maes, le nez dans son journal.

" C'est difficile, vu que c'est ta soeur et que vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble."

" Je ne parlais pas de ça."

" De quoi dans ce cas ?"

" Toi et ma soeur. Je sais très bien que c'était ton premier amour, et que tu as très mal vécu votre séparation. C'est à partir de là que tu t'es mis à courir après tout ce qui ressemblait à un jupon. Mais je parie qu'au fond de toi, tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Maya." expliqua Maes en refermant le journal.

Roy ne répondit pas et croisa les bras. Non sans regarder encore fois celle qui obsédait ses pensées. Il appuya son front contre la vitre, en se demandant si Maes n'avait pas complètement tort. Maya s'étira et se réveilla :

" Yaaawn ! On est pas encore arrivé ?"

" Non, nous ne restons pas le train par plaisir en général." répondit son frère.

" Ahaha. "

Elle attrapa le journal qu'elle roula, et en flanqua un coup sur la tête de Maes.

" Au lieu de dire des âneries, attrape plutôt de quoi grignoter."

" Waïe. Je suis pas ton esclave." rétorqua Maes.

" Ca c'est sûr, autrement ce serai des coups de fouet que tu recevrais.."

" Vous battez pas, j'y vais." trancha Roy en se levant.

" Ah ! Ca c'est un homme un vrai." reprit Maya à l'adresse de son frère.

" C'est un pigeon oui ! AÏE !"

Roy sortit le sac contenant les friandises pendant que le frère et la soeur chahutaient. Maya bourrait son frère de coups de journal.

" Tu m'énerve avec ce papelard ! " lança Maes avant d'en prendre un coup sur le nez.

Il essayait de le lui prendre, mais Maya était plus rapide et le tapait avec.

" Bon, vous voulez manger oui ou non ?" demanda Roy.

Maya flanqua un énième coup à Maes avant de changer de banquette pour venir piocher dans le sac. Puis Roy fit passer le sac à Maes. Quelques instants plus tard, le train s'arrêta.

" Allez ! En avant !" fit Maya en leur assenant un coup de journal à tous les deux.

" Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'acheter ce foutu journal !" grommela Maes en attrapant sa valise.

Le trio prit un taxi pour se rendre chez la mère de Gracia. La maison portait encore les scellés posés par la police. En cherchant une autre entrée, Roy découvrit la porte d'une cave, dont il fit fondre la chaîne qui la fermait. Les jumeaux le suivirent ensuite à l'intérieur.

Un désordre invraisemblable les attendait en haut. Tout était cassé, les meubles étaient lacérés, les cadres étaient par terre. Maes se sentait mal à la vue de ce spectacle. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa femme et sa fille crier de peur et implorer leurs ravisseurs.

" Oh mon dieu !" fit Roy depuis la cuisine.

" Quoi ?" demanda Maya.

Maes et elle le rejoignirent, pour découvrir une grande tache bordeau sur le papier peint, qui descendait jusqu'au sol.

" Qui ... ont-ils tué ?" interrogea Maes, soudain pris d'angoisse.

" Sûrement pas ta femme et ma nièce, ils avaient besoin d'elles en vie. Sa mère en revanche ..." répondit Maya.

Ils délaissèrent la cuisine pour revenir au salon. Maes observa le mobilier zébré. Certainement l'oeuvre de Lust, avec ses ongles. Il porta machinalement une main à son épaule écharpée par l'homonculus. Pourvu qu'elles n'aient rien.

" Comment savoir où elles ont été enmenées ?" questionna Maya.

" Peut-être en essayant de trouver des témoins." suggéra Roy.

" Espérons qu'ils sont encore vivants s'il y en a." dit Maes.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus dans cette maison, le trio décida de faire du porte à porte pour interroger les voisins. Hélas, aucun ne put les renseigner concrètement, et nos amis commencèrent à désespérer. Tout à coup, Roy remarqua quelqu'un qui les observait, et qui se cachait aussitôt qu'il tournait la tête vers lui.

" Je crois que le type là-bas derrière chercher à nous dire quelque chose." dit-il aux autres.

Les jumeaux remarquèrent l'individu en question. Afin de pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il se sauve, ils se séparèrent pour l'encercler. Ce fut Maes qui l'intercepta.

" Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas !" supplia l'homme.

" Mais non, on veut juste vous posez des questions." répondit doucement Maes.

Le major vit qu'il avait affaire à un SDF plutôt âgé. Ce dernier, voyant le visage bienveilllant du soldat, respira un peu plus normalement.

" Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé au n°20 ?" interrogea Maes.

" Non, je ne sais rien." répondit le clochard.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous cachiez-vous ?" intervint Roy.

" Je ne me cachais pas, j'attendais que vous partiez. C'est mon coin là-bas."

Les hommes se jetèrent un regard.

" Ecoutez, ma femme et ma fille se trouvaient dans cette maison, si vous savez quelque chose vous devez nous le dire." reprit Maes.

" Je sais rien je vous jure !"

Mais les militaires n'étaient pas convaincus.

" Je peux l'interroger ?" demanda Maya.

" Si tu pense arriver à un meilleur résultat, je t'en prie fais." répondit son frère.

" Oh sûr !" sourit Maya.

Elle empoigna alors le vieil homme par le col et se mit à le gifler de façon magistrale.

" M-Maya !" s'exclama Maes.

" Tu sais quelque chose je le sens ! Alors tu va cracher le morceau et en vitesse ! Avant que je m'énerve pour de bon !" dit-elle.

" Aïe ! D'ac ... Ouille ! Je vais ... ouch ! Tout vous dire ! Mais ... aïe ... arrêtez... aïe ... de taper !"

Maya s'arrêta mais ne le lâcha pas.

" J'étais dans la cave quand ça s'est passé. Mme Jones me laissait une assiette. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et puis des cris. Ils provenaient d'une femme que je ne connaissait pas et une petite fille. Puis il y a eu un hurlement aussi, c'était Mme Jones. Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais c'était horrible. Ensuite, j'ai entendu les agresseurs parler, ils disaient qu'ils allaient se rendre à Eloria ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est tout ce que je sais." raconta-t-il.

Satisfaite, Maya le relâcha et lui donna un billet.

" En route ! Nous allons à la bibliothèque de Thyrus faire des recherches sur Eloria." décida-t-elle.

Elle commença à s'éloigner sous l'air encore ahuri des garçons.

" Ce que femme veut, si par la douceur ne l'obtient, par fermeté l'aura bien." fit Roy.

" Ouais.Au moins on a découvert quelque chose." soupira Maes.

Ils rejoignirent Maya qui demandait le chemin de la bibliothèque à une passante.Une fois là-bas, ils demandèrent les livres de géographies. Puis chacun entreprit de rechercher la fameuse ville.

" Je vais finir par croire qu'il nous a menti ce type." fit Roy au bout de deux heures.

" Vu la tannée que ma soeur lui a mise, j'en doute. Nous ne devons pas chercher au bon endroit." répondit Maes.

" La plupart de ces livres ne sont pas bien vieux, dix ans tout au plus. Si Eloria n'est pas dedans, c'est peut-être que cette ville n'existe plus." avança Maya.

" Possible. Dans ce cas, regardons dans les livres d'histoires. J'ai l' impression que ce nom m'est familier." dit Roy.

Maes alla chercher quelques bouquins d' histoire, et les étala à côté de ceux de géographie.

" Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette ville." annonça Roy quelques minutes plus tard.

Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il avait découvert.

" _Eloria, la cité engloutie. D'après les légendes, Eloria aurait brutalement disparue de la carte du monde en une journée, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Située dans le Sud profond du pays de Beëlgum, cette ville était une plaque tournante du commerce sur le continent." _lut Maya.

" Etrange qu'une telle cité ait pu disparaître sans raison." fit Maes.

" Et aussi rapidement. Bon, d'après cette carte elle serait près d'un fleuve. Si nous y allons, nous devrons le longer durant huit kilomètres. Eloria se trouvait à cinq kilomètres du fleuve." exposa Roy.

" Parfait, dans ce cas on part le plus tôt possible." décida Maes.

Un coup de tonnerre l'informa que ce ne serait pas pour maintenant. De plus, la nuit tombait. Il leur faudrait donc passer la nuit à Thyrus. Le trio se hâta de gagner un hôtel sous une pluie battante. Chacun se changea, et ils se retrouvèrent pour dîner. Maya s'occupa de réserver des billets pour un départ rapide. Après quoi, retour aux chambres.

L'orage faisait un bruit d'enfer. Allongé les yeux grands ouverts, Roy crut entendre des gémissements dans la pièce voisine. Il écouta, et les perçut à nouveau. Le colonel sut qu'ils provenaient de la chambre de Maya. Il se leva et sortit.

" Maya ? C'est Roy, tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il à sa porte.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Roy tourna la poignée et entra. Maya était roulée en boule sous sa couverture. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Roy s'approcha et la découvrit.

" Hé ! Ca va ?" demanda-t-il en écartant les mèches qui cachaient son visage.

Un autre coup de tonerre la fit se détendre comme un ressort et s'acrocher au cou de Roy.

" Tu as toujours aussi peur de l'orage à ce que je vois." devina-t-il.

Maya ne répondit pas. Roy passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue sur sa tête.

" Je déteste l'orage." dit-elle.

" Oui je sais. Rassure-toi je suis là." répondit Roy en passant la main dans son dos.

Maya se serra davantage contre lui. Roy respira l'odeur de ses cheveux avec plaisir, et y déposa un baiser. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Roy sentit que la jeune fille se détendait. Il posa son front contre le sien, et finit par l'embrasser sur le visage. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Maya finit par oublier l'orage.

" Je n'ai jamais vraiment renoncé à toi tu sais ... j'espérais toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu m'as tellement manqué quand tu as eu cet accident." murmura-t-il.

" C'est réciproque tu sais." avoua-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa encore, et la poussa doucement en arrière. Maya s'écarta pour qu'il puisse s'allonger, et se blottit contre lui. Roy la serra, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester. Si Maes découvrait qu'ils avaient dormi dans le même lit ...

C'était sa soeur, il y avait comme une espèce d'interdit au-dessus de sa tête. Roy respectait trop son ami pour courtiser sa soeur sans son aval. Aussi quitta-t-il la chambre dès que la jeune femme s'endormit.


	5. Emotional overdose

Quand elle se réveilla, Maya fut un peu déçue de ne pas trouver son compagnon de la veille. Néanmoins, cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle se leva, se toiletta et s'habilla puis alla retrouver les hommes à la cafétéria. Maya prit son petit-déjeuner et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Roy lui jeta un regard brillant, auquel elle répondit par un fin sourire. Un peu plus tard, nos trois compères se trouvaient à nouveau dans le train, pour sortir d'Amestris cette fois. Le voyage s'annonçait plus long que le précédent, mais il en fallait davantage pour entamer la détermination de Maes.

Le trio arriva au pays de Beëlgum en fin de soirée, fit halte dans une auberge à l'aspect peu recommandable.

" Je vais voir si je nous trouve des chambres." annonça Maya.

Elle s'avança vers le comptoir.

" Auriez-vous trois chambres ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Trois ? Vous avez besoin de tant de place que ça ? "fit l'aubergiste.

" Ouais, j'aime pouvoir respirer à l'aise. Sinon, je pense que mes deux amis peuvent en occuper une chacun." répondit Maya en montrant Roy et Maes derrière.

" Ok. Je dois avoir ça. Mais vous, c'est une chambre pour dormir ou pour travailler ? C'est pas le même tarif voyez."

" Dormir ira amplement, je ne compte pas m'éterniser."

Maes observait les alentours : la moitié des hommes présents étaient souls et accaparaient les serveuses.

" Je n'aime pas ce coin." dit-il.

" Moi non plus. J'espère que cette fois ta soeur aura l'intelligence de fermer sa porte." ajouta Roy.

" Comment ça cette fois ?" releva Maes.

Maya revint vers eux, épargant à Roy une situation embarrassante. Ils montèrent s'installer. Comme ils avaient dîné avant d'arriver, ils ne redescendirent pas.

* * *

Ville engloutie d' Eloria. 

Assis dos au mur, Envy machônne une des pierres rouges qu'il a ramassées parmi les ruines, tout en surveillant les prisonnières dans leur cage. C'est fou ce que cette ville regorge de pierres. Pour ce que lui avait dit Dante, on avait tenté de créer la première pierre philosophale ici. Et que le prix à payer avait été la disparition de la cité toute entière.

" Maman, quand est-ce qu'il va venir papa ?" demande Elysia.

" Bientôt ma chérie. Ne t'en fait pas, il va venir nous délivrer." répond Gracia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

" Silence." lance Envy machinalement.

Gluttony essaye de prendre une pierre à Envy et se fait violemment frapper.

" Dégage espèce de goinfre." fait l' homonculus aux cheveux verts.

Gluttony recule, et cherche quelque chose d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Il voudrait bient manger les prisonnières, mais Envy lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il lui éclaterait la tête s'il s'avisait d'essayer.

" On va attendre encore longtemps ?" demande Envy à Lust.

" Allons, Amestris ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver." répond la femme aux ongles acérés.

" En tout cas j'espère que l' humain qui a osé me faire ressentir une émotion ne sera pas avec lui."

" Aurait-tu peur Envy ?" interrogea Lust.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il repensait à cette nuit, il en frissonnait. Toute cette peur ... c'était affreux. Si jamais cet humain recommençait, il le tuerait de la manière la plus sauvage qui soit.

" Réflexion faite, j'espère bien qu'il ne sera pas tout seul." répondit Envy.

Pirouette qui arrive trop tard, et pas assez crédible aux yeux de Lust. Il avait peur, aussi surprenant que cela soit. Elle était curieuse de rencontrer le seul être humain à part Dante qui avait effrayé le plus terrible d'entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy et Maes furent on ne peut plus contents de quitter l'auberge. A présent, il leur fallait trouver le fleuve qui les conduirait à Eloria. 

" Il paraît qu'un parcours touristique conduit auprès de l'unique vestige de cette cité." fit Maes en montrant une brochure.

" Ca c'est une bonne idée..Où peut-on s' y inscrire pour le prochain tour ?" demanda Roy.

" Euh ... dans un kiosque à deux rues d'ici."

" Allons-y, nous quitterons le groupe quand nous y serons." fit Maya.

Ils s'inscrivent pour le tour de dix heures, et se mêlèrent aux autres touristes.

Cela leur parut incroyablement ennuyant, vu qu'ils avaient hâte d'arriver au vestige d' Eloria. Vers le coup de onze heures, le guide fit halte pour emmener son groupe près de cette relique.

" Enfin." firent-ils en même temps.

Ce vestige était un reste de temple dans lequel ils entrèrent. Maes, Maya et Roy cherchèrent discrètement un éventuel passage. Ils tatônnèrent les parois et le sol pendant que le guide racontait la légende de la disparition de la cité.

Maes frappa contre un mur qui sonna creux. Il fit signe à ses compagnons, et ils cherchèrent un mécanisme d'ouverture. Un pan coulissa. Nos trois amis vérifièrent qu'on ne les regardait pas, et s'y engouffrèrent. Le mur se referma.

Roy alluma des lampes.

" Un escalier ?" dit-il en éclairant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le colonel en tête, ils descendirent. L'escalier se terminait quelques mètres plus bas, pour faire place à une pente lisse. Le petit groupe descendit longtemps, tourna pendant un moment avant de déboucher dans la cité d' Eloria.

" Whoâh ! Je me demande s'ils savent que la cité toute entière est juste sous leurs pieds." fit Maya en découvrant les ruines.

" Sûrement pas, nous aurions eu droit à la visite sinon. Et puis les homonculus ne seraient pas venus s'y cacher." répondit Roy.

Il s'agissait de trouver Elysia et Gracia dans tout ce tas de pierres maintenant.

Du haut d'une maison, Envy les vit progresser.

" Le voilà enfin ! Et accompagné en plus. Parfait, allons lui souhaiter la bienvenue." sourit-il.

" On risque d'en avoir pour un sacré pour de temps avant de les retrouver." dit Maya.

" Non regarde : des empreintes. Elles doivent être au bout." annonça Maes ne montrant le sol.

Lui en tête, ils suivirent les traces de pas. Au détour d'une rue, Maes éclaira une forme familière.

" Papa !" s'exclama Elysia.

" Elysia ! Ma princesse !" répondit Maes.

Il se mit à courir vers sa fille. Soudain, Il sentit un poids sur lui et tomba le nez dans la poussière.

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend Maya ?" s'écria Maes.

" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ta fille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." chuchota sa soeur.

Maes regarda l'enfant un peu plus loin.

" Papa !" gémit l'enfant.

Maya activa discrètement sa bague, et la pointa ensuite sur Elysia. Un éclair violet la toucha en pleine tête.

" Dis-nous qui tu es vraiment !" lança-t-elle.

Le regard de l'enfant s'agrandit, et son visage se crispa comme si elle allait pleurer.

" Je ... Je suis ... Je suis Envy !"

L'homonculus reprit son apparence habituelle. Maya aida Maes à se relever.

" Où sont les autres ?" continua-t-elle.

" Dans une maison à droite, là-bas." répondit Envy en lui montrant l'endroit.

Il n'en revenait pas de dire ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire la vérité. Roy claqua des doigts et le fit brûler. Puis ils en profitèrent pour rejoindre la maison en question.

Maya s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Elle voyait bien Gracia et sa fille, mais par leurs geôliers. Soudain, quelque chose transperça le mur, la manquant d'un centimètre. Maya s'en écarte vivement, de même que Maes et Roy.

Lust bondit laors par une fenêtre, suivit de Gluttony.

" Alors comme ça c'est toi qui fait si peur à notre cher Envy ? Très impressionnant." dit-elle de sa voix traînante.

" Je peux les manger ceux-là ? Dis Lust je peux ?" fit Gluttony.

" Oui, mais pas tout de suite."

" C'est toi Lust ?" lança Maya.

" Elle-même."

" Voilà donc à quoi ça ressemble un homonculus. Un être artifiel, une coquille vide."

" Coquille vide peut-être, mais nous au moins nous ne sommes pas affaiblis par nos sentiments." fait une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Envy atterit à côté de Gluttony, l'air narquois. Ils étaient dans une situation critique. Si Maya ou Roy tentaient quelque chose, ils se feraient tuer illico. Maya se dit qu'elle devait gagner du temps pour activer son alchimie sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

" Et ça nous rends supérieurs à vous autres humains." ajoute-t-il.

" Supérieur ? Comment peut-on être supérieur à qui que ce soit quand on est aussi incomplet que vous ?" demanda Maya.

" Incomplet ?" releva Lust surprise.

" Parfaitement. Vous ne ressentez pas les émotions pénibles, mais pas non plus celles qui nous permettent d'avancer. Et franchement, je vous plains."

" Tu nous plains ? Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure !" s'esclaffa Envy.

" Oh ne ris pas ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Si j'étais toi, j'en pleurerais plutôt." répliqua Maya en mettent les mains derrière son dos.

" Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Envy.

" C'est tout bête. Regarde toi mon gars ... ou ma fille. Tu es condamné à ne ressentir que ce que ton péché t'inspire, tu n'as aucune chance de t' améliorer, de passer au stade supérieur, d'évoluer. Tu resteras tel que tu es pour toujours, comme les pierres, sans espoir. Certes tu es immortel, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tous les jours se ressemblent, quand on est comme toi on ne connaît que l'ennui au final." expliqua Maya

" Tu crois peut-être que nous avons choisi d'être comme ça ? La faute en revient à ceux qui nous ont transmuté." fit Lust.

" La faute ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Ils l'ont fait par amour pour vous. Parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de vivre sans vous, ils voulaient vous donner une chance de continuer avec eux. Une chance de partager avec eux, de rire, d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et si vous nous en voulez de vous avoir aimé, alors c'est vous les fautifs."

La bague de Maya brilla.

" Ca suffit ! J'en ait marre de t'entendre raconter des âneries !" cracha Envy.

" Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Il paraît que vous voulez devenir humains, pour ressentir les mêmes émotions que nous. Eh bien réjouissez-vous, ce jour est arrivé." reprit-elle.

Une lueur violette jaillit du sol et encerla les homonculus. Le symbole de l'alchimie de Maya se dessina sous leurs pieds. Puis les homonculus furent pris dans des halos violets et se mirent à hurler.

" Que leur as-tu fait ?" demanda Roy.

" Je leur fait ressentir toutes les émotions humaines en même temps, et à leur paroxysme. C'est mon attaque la plus puissante. Maes, va délivrer ta famille, j'ai encore une ou deux choses à faire." répondit Maya.

Son frère acquiesça, contourna prudement les homonculus et entra suivit de Roy.

" Maes !" s'exclama Gracia.

" Papa !" fit Elysia.

Roy fit sauter la serrure de la porte, et Maes serra sa femme et sa fille contre lui.

" Viens vite Maes ! Il ne faut pas traîner ici !" dit Roy.

Tous quatre sortirent. Maya les rejoignit. Envy était à genoux et se tapait la tête contre le mur en hurlant que cette torture s'arrête. Lust s'arrachait les cheveux et frappait des poings contre le sol, pendant que Gluttony se frappait lui-même.

" Venez on s'en va." dit Maya.

" Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ?" interrogea Maes.

" Une overdose émotionnelle. Ca va les tuer, mais temporairment comme d'habitude. Mais ça nous donnera le temps de filer. Allez !"

Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie. Gracia était devant Maes qui portait sa fille. Roy et Maya fermaient la marche, ou plutôt la course.

" Ca a l'air terrible ton attaque." fit Roy.

" En effet, pour un humain c'est déjà très pénible, mais pour eux qui ne connaissent jamais un tel afflux de sensations ça doit être pire que tout." répondit Maya.

Ils remontèrent la pente avec difficulté, puis Maes actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Les touristes n'étaient plus là. Il voulut encore serrer sa femme et sa fille contre lui, mais sa soeur l'en dissuade. Mieux valait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les homonculus. Le groupe arriva à l'auberge en fin d'après-midi.

" Tu crois qu'on pourra s'y reposer ?" demanda Maes à sa soeur.

" Je l'espère. Nous avons suffisamment d'avance sur eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, nottre mission n'est pas finie." dit-elle.

" Ah non ?"s'étonna Roy.

" Non. J'ai forcé les trois coquilles vides à me révéler qui étaient les autres homonculus, et comment les tuer. De plus, j'ai une idée bien embarrassante pour eux." sourit Maya.

" Tu nous en dira tant." fit Maes.

" Demain frangin, c'est promis."


	6. Le scandale du siècle

Nos amis avaient pu passer une nuit tranquille à l'auberge. Mais le matin, ils se hâtèrent de quitter le Beëlgum. Jusque là, pas de nouvelles des homonculus. Chacun put respirer une fois dans le train. Après plusieurs moments d'hésitation, Roy demanda par signes à parler à Maes. Les deux hommes quittèrent donc le compartirment, et s'en éloignent un peu.

" Oui ?'" fit Maes.

" Je dois ... t'avouer un truc." commença Roy légèrement embarrassé.

" Je t'écoute."

Mais Maes croyait savoir de quoi Roy voulait lui parler.

" Euh ... par où commencer ? Tu te souviens de notre conversation en arrivant ? A propos de ... moi et ... ta soeur ?" reprit son ami.

Maes hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, attendant patiemment la suite.

" Eh bien ... je ... je crois que ... tu n'avais pas tort."

Roy avait rougi, confirmant les soupçons du major.

" Tu veux dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour ma soeur ?" demanda Maes.

" Oui ... je ... je l'aime toujours."

" C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Moi c'est Maes, pas Maya. Je sais que nous sommes jumeaux, mais on peut facilement nous différencier." plaisanta Maes.

Roy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" Nan sans blague ça alors ! Heureusement que tu me préviens, j'aurais pu commettre une terrible erreur !" ironisa Roy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gracia bavardait avec Maya.

" Je suis heureuse de vous avoir pour belle-soeur. Si nous sommes là moi et Elysia, c'est grâce à vous." dit Gracia.

" Vous me flattez madame, mais je n'étais pas toute seule." sourit Maya.

" Oh allons ! Appelez moi Gracia. Vous faites partie de la famille. Et j'insiste : nous vous devons la vie, car vous avez aussi sauvé Maes."

" D'accord pour vous appeler Gracia !"

" Dites, tout à fait entre nous : j'ai l'impression que vous plaisez à Roy." reprit Gracia en se penchant.

" Vous trouvez ?" s'étonna Maya.

" Hm hm ! Ca se voit rien qu'à la façon dont il vous regarde." sourit Gracia.

* * *

" Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que avoue tes sentiments ?" demanda Maes.

" Eh bien ... parce que c'est ta soeur. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois d'accord, étant mon meilleur ami."

" Mais enfin Roy ! Ne sois pas stupide ! C'est justement parce que je suis ton meilleur ami que je suis d'accord. Je te connais et je te fais confiance. Mais si tu lui brise le coeur, là par contre je ne répondrais plus de moi." répondit Maes.

Roy parut soulagé. Maintenant, il devait le dire à celle qui était vraiment concernée. Les deux hommes revinrent dans le compartiment, au moment où Gracia et Maya riaient aux éclats.

" Eh bien ! On s'amuse bien par ici ! " fit Maes.

" Ben oui ! Comme quoi on peut s'amuser sans vous les hommes." répondit Maya.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Amestris. Encore un peu de patience et ils seraient à Central. Maes se demandait bien ce que sa soeur avait en tête pour se débarrasser des homonculus. Elle n'avait encore rien dit de son plan. Une fois à Central, elle proposa à Gracia de loger chez elle, Maes serait chez Roy le temps d'agir. Maya conduisit la petite famille de son frère chez elle, puis rejoignit les garçon chez Roy. Ce dernier était un peu nerveux à l'idée de la faire entrer chez lui.

" Détends-toi ! Elle ne vient pas pour une inspection." fit Maes, les mains derrière la tête.

Il était confortablement installé sur le canapé de son ami. Roy faisait les cents pas, quand Maya sonna à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et la fit entrer.

" Re-coucou Roy !" dit-elle.

" Oui ... viens c'est par là."

Il l'amena au salon où Maes était déjà, et la fit asseoir. Il lui proposa à boire, mais elle refusa.

" C'est gentil, mais non merci. Passons directement aux choses sérieuses, d'autant plus qu'on a pas énormément de temps." répondit-elle.

" Ah oui. Ton fameux plan qui doit nous débarrasser des homonculus." fit Maes.

Maya hocha la tête.

" Et ça repose essentiellement sur toi mon frère."

Maes la regarda sans comprendre. Ah bon ?

" Petite question avant de continuer : vous savez où se trouve le bureau qui rédige le Central Times ?"

" Oui, moi je sais où il est." répondit Roy.

" Excellent. Maintenant je m'explique. Toi Maes, tu as tout découvert sur les homonculus, et ils ont voulu te réduire définitivement au silence. Moi ce que je te propose, c'est d'aller crier sur les toits tout ce que tu sais. Principalement sur celui du Central Times. Vous suivez ?"

" Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que Maes révèle au journal le plus lu du pays ce qu'il sait des homonculus." résuma Roy.

" Tu as tout compris. La meilleure façon de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues." répondit Maya.

" Mais ... ils ne s'acharneront que plus contre moi !" s'exclama Maes.

" Pas si nous les scellons. Je te l'ai dit, je sais comment faire. Les révélations, c'est pour que tout le monde sache **enfin **à quoi s'attendre en faisant une transmutation humaine, et faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait plus." rectifia Maya.

" Tu sais, j'ai connu un jeune alchimiste qui a fait ce genre de transmutation. Et très peu de gens au sein de l'armée le savent, autrement jamais il n'aurait été accepté parmi nous. Si Maes parle, il pourrait lui causer beaucoup de tort sans le vouloir." raconta Roy.

" Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup perdu ?" demanda Maya.

" Bien sûr."

" Et tu veux qu'il y en ait encore combien comme lui avant que les gens comprennent que ça ne marche pas ? Combien de personnes mutilées avant qu'on arrête ce genre d'expérience idiote ? Tout le monde sait que c'est interdit, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Quand ils sauront, ils y réfléchiront peut-être à deux fois avant de tenter la chose." continua Maya.

Roy dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Si Maes racontait quel était le véritable résultat d'une transmutation humaine, les gens cesseraient peut-être de vouloir ressusciter les morts. Ou tout du moins, ils seraient moins nombreux à vouloir le faire.

" Je crois que tu as raison. Les gens ont le droit de savoir. Bien sûr il y en a qui ne le croiront pas, mais d'autres si." dit Maes.

" En admettant bien sûr que le directeur du journal accepte de publier notre récit." ajouta Roy.

" S'il est intelligent il le fera. C'est l'histoire du siècle." dit Maya.

Maes hocha doucement la tête.

" On tente le coup ?" lui demanda sa soeur.

" On tente le coup." répondit Maes.

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent.

* * *

" Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous racontez ?" demanda le directeur.

" Tout à fait. Vous avez les preuves devant vous." répondit Maes.

" Bien sûr, l'anonymat est la condition sine qua non." ajouta Maya.

" Et ... pour ces créatures ? Ne vont-elles pas s'en prendre à moi si je publie votre histoire ?" reprit le directeur.

" Non. Car nous allons nous occuper d'elles dès que vous nous aurez donné votre accord pour publier tout ça." répondit Roy.

Le directeur regarda les documents fournis par le major. Il tenait là le sujet le plus brûlant de sa carrière. Ne pas le publier serait d'une bêtise incommensurable.

" Très bien. Ca paraîtra dans l'édition de demain." décida-t-il.

" Parfait. Et souvenez-vous : anonymat total." rappela Maya.

" Sinon ..." avertit Roy.

Il claqua des doigts et enflamma la corbeille à papiers. Ceci réglé, nos amis partirent en quête de qu'il leur fallait pour en finir avec les homonculus.

* * *

Le lendemain, la secrétaire du Généralissime entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son chef. Elle posa dessus un exemplaire du Central Times.

" Regarde ça !" s'écria-t-elle.

Pride prit le journal, et découvrit avec horreur les gros titres :

" _Scandale au sein de l'armée ! Le Généralissime est un homonculus, un être artificiel créé par l'alchimie ! Sa secrétaire, une usurpatrice page 2. __Tout sur les homonculus en page 3 et 4, la transmutation humaine, ce qu'il faut savoir page 5 et 6._"

" Je rêve ! Il a osé en parler à la presse !" s'exclama Pride.

" Et désormais, tout le monde connaît notre existence !" ajouta Sloth.

" Cette fois, je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas !" décida Pride en jetant le journal rageusement.

Mais dans les couloirs, tous les soldats les regardaient bizarrement, et murmuraient sur leur passage. Pride eut beau leur dire de retourner à leur poste, bien peu obéirent.

" Où est le major Hughes ?" tonna-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de Mustang.

" Dans la cour arrière, avec le colonel." répondit Riza.

Pride repartit aussitôt. Les surbordonnés de Mustang se ruèrent au dehors. Ce fut bientôt toute la caserne qui se bouscula aux fenêtres pour voir le spectacle.

Roy se tenait en bout de cour. Pride marcha droit sur lui tandis que Sloth se tenait en retrait. Sans plus attendre, Roy lança une attaque. L'homonculus flamba comme une torche. Et comme le Flame Alchemist s'y attendait, cela ne suffit pas à le tuer. Pour tous les soldats, ce fut la preuve absolue que leur supérieur suprême n'était pas humain, et que le journal avait dit la vérité.

Pride s'étonna du sourire de son subordonné.

" Seriez-vous ravi de mourir par hasard ?" lança-t-il.

" Non, mais vous venez de donner la preuve incontestable que vous étiez un homonculus. Et devant tout le Q.G." répondit Roy.

Pride se retourna, de même que Sloth, pour découvrir les soldats massés aux vitres.

" Votre orgueil vous perdu." fit une voix sur le côté.

C'était Maes, qui tenait un sac que Pride reconnut. Il se pétrifia tandis qu'il le sortait. Il donna un crâne humain à Roy, qui put ainsi détruire l'homonculus. Sloth voulut s'enfuir, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle découvrit Maya qui tenait un radius. L'alchimiste la transmuta, et la détruit elle aussi.

" Plus que trois." dit-elle.

Roy et Maes la rejoignirent, et rentrèrent. Leurs collègues les regardèrent passer en silence. Nos trois amis n'y firent pas attention.

* * *

Lust, Envy et Gluttony se présentèrent enfin chez Dante assez anxieux à l'idée de lui annoncer leur échec.

" On vous attendait." fit Maya.

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les militaires et leur amie alchimiste chez leur maître.

" Que faites-vous ici ? Comment notre maîte vous a-t-elle laissé entrer ?" lança Lust.

" Votre maître n' a pas eu le choix. A vrai dire elle ne l'aura plus du tout." répondit Roy.

Quelque chose glissa à leur pieds. Lust vit un médaillon, Envy un fémur et Gluttony une vertèbre. Bien sûr, chacun fut figé.

" Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, désormais tout le monde est au courant pour vous. Nous en avons parlé à la presse qui a été ravie de tenir un tel scoop. Les journaux sont partis comme des petits pains." annonça Maya.

Maes sortit un de ses couteaux qu'il lança dans l'épaule de Lust.

" Ca c'est pour l'autre fois." dit-il.

" Et maintenant, il est temps d'en finir." reprit Roy.

Il claqua des doigts et les brûla tous les trois. Puis il fit diparaître les os. Maya alla ramasser le médaillon.

" J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir celui-là. Heureusement que j'ai une alchimie qui me permet d'être très persuasive." dit-elle.

" En effet." fit Roy.

" Je vais aller le lui rendre." reprit-elle en le rangeant dans sa poche.

Ils sorirent de chez Dante, Maes donna un coup de coude à son ami assorti d'un signe de tête vers sa soeur. Puis il les laissa seuls.

" Euh Maya ?" dit Roy.

" Oui ?"

" Je voulais te dire ... je n'ai pas renoncé à toi tu sais. Je ... j'espère que ... on pourra ... se remettre ensemble."

Maya s'arrêta et le regarda.

" Tu es sérieux ?"

" Oui. Je t'aime toujours."

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Roy attendait sa réponse avec anxiété. Maya détacha son regarde de lui et s' humecta les lèvres. Puis Roy la vit esquisser un sourire. Après quoi, elle se rapprocha de lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

" Faut croire que moi aussi, j'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble." dit-elle.

Roy sourit à son tour et lui rendit son baiser.


End file.
